Alchemic Reflections
by PeachyKeen2000
Summary: After receiving an assignment to arrest an unknown alchemist, who has barricaded himself in an old abandoned mansion, Edward, Alphonse,Roy,Riza,Havoc,Hughes and Armstrong must go inside the mansion in order to stop the alchemist.However,when a transmutation goes wrong all hell breaks lose, as everyone is forced to fight for their life.(Based off of 2p Hetalia, rating might change)
1. Welcome to the Mansion

**Alchemical Reflections. Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Roy Mustang, also known as the flame alchemist, sat at his desk at central HQ with his chin resting on his hands while smirking at his youngest subordinate, Edward Elric. The latter could be seen sitting on the couch in Roys office. His slouched posture, crossed legs and arms and overall irritated expression showed Roy, that he would rather be anywhere else then here. Roys smirk deepened due to anticipation, the new assignment which Roy, had for his subordinate was sure to royally piss him off and, Roy knew from experience that his reaction would be _very_ amusing.

"So Fullmetal, it's my understanding that in your last mission, you managed to destroy five buildings' Roy said nonchalantly

" Hey, it's not my fault that the group of drug dealers you sent, Al and I after knew alchemy" Ed retorted indignantly

"No, but it _is_ your fault that the military has to pay for repairs. Pay that comes out of your research funding's."

"Is that why i'm here? So you can lecture me on my last mission? Because the last time I checked, I successfully completed that mission"

"No, Fullmetal. you're here for the beefing of our next assignment"

"Wait, what do you mean by _our_ next assignment"Ed asked, slightly terrified

Roy, sighed, preparing himself a long explanation."A rouge alchemist by the name of, Ives Monde has barricaded himself inside an old mansion, located on 66 Pinewood Rd. on the outskirts of Central. We have the place surrounded and under heavy surveillance. Under normal circumstances, the military would just leave this case open to the police. However; soldiers have reported seeing unusual transmutation circles on every square-inch of the mansion, transmutation circles that don't match up with any known circle. Also; after he was discovered, the soldiers who had attempted to enter the mansion were reported to have been greatly injured by transmuted weapons that surpass most highly skilled alchemists."Roy explained

"So what does that have to do with me"Ed asked, curiosity written all over his face

"it's possible that this alchemist could be using something to boost his alchemic reactions, like a Philosopher stone" Roy answered

At this Edwards eyes widened in surprise, which was immediately followed by his eyes dimming slightly. It was as if he was trying not to get his hopes up.

"Yeah? Why does this assignment require so many people!" Ed asked angrily. Not wanting to go on another fake lead and not wanting to work with others, especially Roy of all people.

"Easy there, Fullmetal. If you get any more short tempered, you might disappear" Roy taunted

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD CLIMB A BLADE OF GRASS LIKE A TREE!" Ed shouted in-raged

"You"Roy said simply

Before, Ed could shout at his superior officer any further, Roy shoved a folder in front of, Ed. With this distraction, a question grew in Eds mind.

"Hey, why do the both of us have to go on this assignment?" Ed asked

"Because this alchemist causes a greater threat and we don't know what he has up his sleeve. Also; the reports said that, there were _multiple_ transmutation circles drawn around the _mansion._ Meaning, we'll need at least three certified state alchemists to not only deal with this alchemist but also record and report the circles to central command for further investigation. In total; the rest of the team, with the exception of, Breda, Falman and Fuery will remain at the office. Major Armstrong as well as Hughes will be joining us and presumably your brother."Roy said

"So that means you, Hawkeye, Havoc, Hughes,Major Armstrong, Al and I will all be going on the same mission?" Ed asked mostly to himself, trying to fathom how seven, or technically six people seeing as, Al doesn't work for the military, were required for what should be a simple mission.

"That is correct, Fullmetal. If everything goes according to plan we should be finish in three day at the most."Roy added

"Three days!?" Ed exclaimed

Yes, Fullmetal, three days at most. You'll still have time to spend with Girlfriend this week" Roy said smugly

Almost instantly, Eds face reddened into the shade of a tomato."S-she's not my girlfriend! W-Winry and I are just friends, w-we've been friends ever since we were kids. It's not like I'm dating her" Ed said hurriedly.

Pleased with himself for embarrassing his subordinate, he got up to his feet and handed two train tickets to a very embarrassed, Edward.

"Go ready your things, the train leaves in two hours" Roy said sternly.

And with that, Edward left.

* * *

"Really? They need seven people for one mission?Alphonse asked

"Yeah, it's kinda strange. This 'Monde' guy must mean business if he has the military this worked up" Ed said

Looking up at the empty suit of armor that held his brothers soul, he wished that he could take those words back. Edward, wasn't sure how a suit of armor could convey emotions. Maybe it was the bond that he and his brother shared, that allowed him to read hid bothers emotions better then a 'normal' persons. Alphonse, was scared and nervous but was trying to hide it,witch was pretty easy for a suit of armor. However; Ed, could see right through that.

"Don't worry Al, we'll catch this guy in less then one day" Ed exclaimed loudly, while a cocky grin spread across his face.

"Sure, whatever you say, brother" Al, agreed, giggling slightly.

The brothers continued on their way to the train station and within ten minutes they had greeted everyone else who was joining the brothers on the upcoming assignment.

"Hello,Fullmetal,Alphonse" Mustang greeted

"Hello, Colonel" Alphonse greeted back

"I assume that, Fullmetal has already explained this next assignment to you"

"Yes, sir" Alphonse answered politely

The train pulled into the station twenty minuets later ,carrying away all of it's passengers.

* * *

The train ride to Pinewood Rd. took just over twelve hours. During the time when Edward wasn't sleeping, he and Al, were forced to endure long lectures about various skill that 'have been passed down the, Armstrong family for generations' and Hughes, shoving pictures of his 'darling daughter, Elicia' and 'Beautiful wife, Gracia' in his face. In the moments when, Armstrong and Hughes would leave, Edward and Alphonse would often play poker. By the time the train had pulled into the station, Edward was more then ready to get this assignment done and over with due to the fact that he didn't want to be late to Winrys visit in Central, if he was he would have Winrys wrench to look forward to.

When they finally reached, Pinewood Rd. Ed and Al, were struck dumbfounded by the houses in the old neighborhood.

"Theses houses are huge!" Ed stated loudly

"Fullmetal! the mansion's this way"Mustang yelled back irritably. He and everyone else was already nine meters ahead of the brothers.

Nodding, Ed and Al ran to catch up with everyone. while walking, Ed took the chance to observe his surroundings. The houses were in fact huge, to say the least. Most of the houses were at least four stories high, exceptionally large in width and the architecture was extremely detailed. Despite the houses being old and abandoned, they didn't look ramshackle at all.

The mansion which the military had surrounded was the sixth mansion on Pinewood Rd. After approaching the head soldier, the group gathered at the front door.

"How should we go about entering?" Armstrong asked, sparkling in his usual, Armstrong like fashion

"We should check the perimeter and find a safe entrance"Riza suggested

"We could sneak in from underground. That 'Monde' guy would never expect it"Ed said

"We could come in through the back"Hughes supplied

"Or we could just walk through the front door" Havoc said, already opening the the front door.

"Havoc, wait!" Mustang shouted

Havoc opened the door and every one held their breath. For approximately five seconds every one waited. Nothing happened. Every one took a gentle step inside the mansion and for a second time, nothing happened.

"Hey, what's the big deal, Colonel Jerk. I thought that you said 'the soldiers who attempted to entered the mansion were reported to have been greatly injured'" Ed shouted

"Yes, I did say that. Continue to shout and we might just find our self's in the same situation"Roy said , also creating a mantle note to lecture Ed, on stealthiness once they were back at ,Central.

Before anyone could say any more, a sudden crash was heard from the second floor. Without a word said, everyone slowly made their way to the source of the sound. Soon every one found themselves in front of a wooden door,unintelligible mumbling could be heard coming from the other side. With a nod to each other, Hawkeye and Havoc, kicked down the door to what was reveled to be a library. After they charged in with their guns ready, everyone else didn't waste any time as they bounded in after Hawkeye and Havoc, ready for a fight.

Ives Monde could be seen in the center of the room kneeling in front of an absurdly large transmutation circle. Without flinching, Monde slowly stood up and turned around to face the new occupants of the room. To say the least; Ives Monde looked like hell. He was a tall skinny man and had greasy brown hair that appeared to be balding and a ghostly white complexion. On top of that he looked beyond exhausted. It was like he hadn't slept in days.

"Ives Monde, you are here by arrested for vandalism, illegal uses of alchemy, harming military personal, breaking and entering and more"Roy shouted sternly

"Arrested? you make it sound as though i'm leaving" Monde, said nonchalantly

Before, Roy could say any more, Ed caught a glimpse at the transmutation circle that, Monde had drawn. The transmutation looked very similar to one Ed was too familiar with.

"Is that a human transmutation circle!" Ed cried out, shock written all over his face.

"You have a sharp eye boy, but no this is not _exactly_ a human transmutation circle" Monde said, turning back to the transmutation circle

"What do you mean by ' _not exactly'_? Just what are you planing on doing!?" Ed shouted sharply, charging forward only to be held back by Roy.

"You know, it's amazing what a person will do once they lost everyone they love"Mode started to explain, hysteria consuming his voice.

"It's been two years since the day when I lost my daughter and pregnant wife in a fire that burned down my house. My wife and I grew up in the same orphanage as children and we never knew our parents. The day my wife gave birth to our daughter everything became perfect in my life. I finally had something that I never thought I could, a family. Everything was perfect and it remained that way for three years, Until the fire happened. You have no idea how it felt, losing everything you've ever dreamed of and when they were gone I realized that I had nothing to live for. I was just going to kill myself, that was when I heard a local alchemist talking on the phone about a parallel world. After that, I dedicated my life to learning more about this world. It's fascinating, a world that's identical to our own yet different and the best part is; everyone has a counterpart. By using alchemy I can break down the wall which separates our own world from the parallel one and bring my family back to me." Monde explained

"WAIT! That's human transmutation!"Ed yelled

"So What if it is?Do you think that a stupid taboo is going to stop me from seeing my family again!?"Monde asked fiercely

"STOP YOU-"Ed screamed but it was cut short due to Monde activating the transmutation circle.

As Monde's hands his the edge of the circle, a blinding yellowish light erupted from the center of the transmutation and then, almost instantly the light changed to a crimson red color. Edward managed to slip out of Roys hold with his right arm outstretched as he charged toward Monde.

" **WAIT!** "Ed cried out just before a sickening cry filled the air.

A bright flash of light filled the room, momentarily blinding all of the occupants. By the time the light had faded, Monde had disappeared from sight and on the wall directly from where he stood, a message written in blood could be seen by every one. It read;

 _ **'Welcome To My World Of Fun'**_

 _ **-Sliver**_

"That message, what do you think that it could mean?"Hawkeye asked in a hushed tone.

"Umm, Where's brother?" Al asked sounding panicked

Everyone quickly looked around the room, searching for Edward.

"EDWARD!"

"BROTHER!"

"CHIEF!"

"FULLMETAL"

However, Edward was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **PK2000; Alchmical Reflections is based of of 2p Hetalia. Also the line 'Welcome to my world of fun' is from the song, The emporers new clothing by Panic at the disco. Please let me know what you liked about this story and what i could have done better**

 **-Until next time**


	2. Finding Edward Elric Part 1

**PK2000; Hey guys, yeah I'm still alive. I'm so sorry about taking so long to update. Thank you to everyone who Favorited, followed and/or reviewed this story, your support means a lot to me. Just a little warning, this chapter might seem confusing but it will make sense after I write more chapters. Also, I'd like to give a huge shout-out to my boyfriend, who made the cover photo for Alchemic Reflections. And now on with the story...**

Disclaimer; I do not own Fullmetal alchemist

Chapter 2: Finding Edward Elric Part 1

The first thing that, Edward Elric became aware of as his conciseness returned was a horrible throbbing in his head. Confusion quickly set in as he tried desperately to remember the events leading up to his current situation. He remembered receiving a new assignment from Roy Mustang, followed by a long and uncomfortable train ride to the outskirts of central. He remembered entering the mansion with the rest of his co-workers and hearing a crash coming from a library. He remembered the shock and fear he felt after learning that their suspect was planning on using an unknown form of human transmutation to 'break down the wall to a world like their own yet opposite'. He remembered charging forward in a desperate attempt to prevent what was sure to come, followed by a sickening scream and a bright flash of light. Everything after that remained unknown.

He took in a beep breath only to immediately regret it, as he felt a tight restriction around his chest, causing breathing to become increasingly difficult. His eyes snapped wide open and he struggled against his restraints, suddenly realizing that he wasn't touching the ground. This realization caused him to panic even more, turning his unfocused eyes to what was below him. While willing his vision to clear, he could make out a blur of grey colored objects with pointed ends. It was approximately ten seconds later, when his vision finally cleared that the severity of his situation dawned on him. Edward Elric was tied up by a rope, dangling from the ceiling _directly above_ a pool of _needles._

Panic and terror invaded his mind as his vision became fuzzy once again and his breath came out in labored gulps. He could hear his heart beat ringing in his ears at an alarmingly fast pace and he quickly became drenched in sweat. Ed began to wildly thrash around in a hysterical frenzy, like a hunted animal, desperately trying to escape his death trap. As his thrashing became more forceful and quick, the material of the rope witch held him began to break. However the sound of rope snapping fell upon deaf ears as the only thing that Edward knew at the moment was panic.

In a dark corner of the room the form of a short stature person, who's long silver hair fell past his solders and framed his face, stood hidden in the shadows. A look of pure joy and excitement crossing his features.

" _Lets test their luck"_ he said, his wide smile growing even wider

* * *

"BROTHER! **BROTHER!"** Alphonse cried out as loudly as he could, tearing apart the library in a desperate attempt to find his lost older brother

"Alphonse, stop! Running around isn't going to help us find Fullmetal!" Roy stated in a firm voice

However, if Alphonse heard him he chose not to listen as he continued to tear apart every square inch of the library while calling out for his brother. After a few more moments of this Roy had finally had enough.

"ALPHONSE ELRIC, STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING THIS INSTANT!" Roy roared

At Roys sudden outburst, Alphonse quickly halted. Roy felt guilty for having to yell at the fourteen year old. However, he restrained himself from letting said emotions show, knowing that the best way to find Fullmetal was to keep a calm head. Keeping a strict face and a commanding tone, Roy turned to face the occupants of the room who had given their undivided attention to him.

"As I was saying; we need to find Fullmetal and the best way to do so is to stay calm. He couldn't have gone to far but just in case, we'll split up into groups to search the mansion. Hughes and Riza will search the first and second level. Also go out side and request back up. Alphonse and I will search the third and fourth floor. That leaves Havoc and Armstrong to search the fifth and sixth floor. Check every room and search every corner! We'll reconvene in the front lobby in four hours, max! Understood?" Roy explained sternly

Everyone nodded in understanding and turned to leave, only to be stopped by a second message written in blood on the library door. It read;

 _ **two hours to save Gold**_

 _ **-Silver**_

"G-gold? Is gold supposed to be-" Alphonse started to ask

"lets go" Roy interjected

* * *

Hughes and Riza were mostly silent as they searched the second floor. However, as they were searching they became increasingly quizzical of the condition of the hallways and rooms. From their brief sprint to the library earlier that day, both Riza and Hughes were observant enough to notice the transmutation circles that had littered the floors of the first and second floor, just like the report had said. Strangely, the transmutation circles had seemed to have vanished. What was even more strange was the fact that the transmutation circles had been carved into the floor.

There wasn't much to be said about the second floor, aside from a hidden safe room on the far left side of the building, witch was not only large in size but nicely ventilated and contained enough food, drink, medication/first aid and blankets to last for a few days. However, Edward was no where to be seen.

By the time, Riza and Hughes had reached the first floor their confusion only grew. Similar to before, the first floor was covered in circles. Upon further inspection, Riza and Hughes saw that there was a circle in every room and hallway, but this wasn't what caught their attention the most, not by a long shot. What bewildered them the most was the circle itself. Being exposed to a variety of transmutation circles on a daily basis, both Riza and Hughes could easily spot a transmutation circle when they saw one and what they were facing was not a transmutation circle. Hell, they didn't even know what to make of the overly complex arrays.

Pushing thoughts of the circle aside, Riza and Hughes decided to request backup from outside, after it became apparent that Ed wasn't on the first or second floor. However, when Hughes went to open to door he found that it seemed to be locked from the inside out.

"W-what, the door's stuck. I can't open it!" Hughes stated loudly

"That's strange. Maybe we can get outside through the windows" Riza offered

"Sure, lets try that"

As Riza and Hughes went to the nearest window they gazed out to the other side but were shocked at what they saw. Or lack of what they saw, to be exact. The glass that was once clear as water is now as dark as tar. After recovering from their imminent shock, Riza and Hughes then attempted to open the window, only to find that the window was as sealed as the door.

"WHAT! How is this possible? What the hell is going on? Hughes roared uncharacteristically.

"Calm down sir. i'm sure that there's a logical explanation for this. For now we should try to find an exit" Riza said calmly

"You're right, sorry" Hughes said.

After testing all of the windows, Riza and Hughes came to the realization that there wasn't an exit to the outside world.

"Oh-no what are we going to do? We can't be stuck in here! I'll never see my darling Gracia and Elicia again!" Hughes cried out dramatically

"Relax sir. maybe Edward or Alphonse can use Alchemy to create a tunnel out" Riza said calmly, contradicting her true emotions.

"Speaking of the Elrics, I hope that the others had better luck at Edward" Hughes said solemnly

"I do to sir."

* * *

Ever since Edward had diapered, Alphonse had grow increasingly anxious with every passing minute. So far, an hour had gone by and Roy and Alphonse hadn't had any luck in finding the missing Elric. The two had searched every inch of the third floor and were walking up the staircase towards the fourth floor, when Alphonse ask Roy an unexpected question.

"Ummm, Colonel?" Alphonse asked nervously

"Huh, what is it Alphonse?" Roy asked looking towards the armored boy

"Umm, well, why did you decide to go with me to look for brother and not Ms. Hawkeye or Mr. Hughes?" Alphonse asked

"Well I'd rather not have to suffer through Hughes' endless pile of family pictures" Roy said bitterly

At this Alphonse tilted his head/helmet to the side in a questioning manner. Being an empty suit of armor, Alphonse had become very good at reading body language and judging from Roys stiff shoulders and downcast gaze, Alphonse concluded that Roy was hiding something. Roy, who noticed Alphonse's quizzical stare decided to continue on with his answer.

"That and if I let anything happen to you, Fullmetal would kill me" Roy elaborated

The two had finally reached the fourth floor and were walking down the right hand hallway when something caught their eyes. About ten meters ahead of the duo, there was a trail of bloody footprints heading towards a door at the end of the hall. The two stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend the sight that lay before them and for that moment every thing was silent. However, what came after the silence was utter chaos.

" **BROTHER!** " Alphonse cried out. Before Roy could react, Alphonse dashed towards the room in which the footsteps lead into.

"ALPHONSE WAIT!" Roy yelled, darting after the armored boy. After running through the door witch was once ajar, Roy stood in the middle of the door frame, frozen in shock at the sight before him. Alphonse was kneeling on the ground cradling something or someone in his arms.

"Alphonse?"Roy asked cautiously, slowly approaching the young boy. Within a few steps Roy could hear Alphonse quietly whispering words of comfort to the red bundle. Kneeling down next to Alphonse, Roy finally understood why Alphonse was acting the way he was. The pit of worry in Roys stomach had grown into that of anguish and despair as he gazed down at what Alphonse was cradling in his arms, or rather who. Edward Elric lay in the arms of his younger brother, bleeding heavily and near death. It was then, Roy noticed the amount of blood that was leaking from his youngest subordinates body and staining the armor in witch he lay. The source of his bleeding seemed to be coming from his neck witch was badly cut and his left shoulder witch appeared to have been stabbed.

"It's going to be alright brother, we're going to leave this place and find a hospital. You'll be okay... I'm going to fix this!" Alphonse whispered reassuringly

"A-Alphonse?" Edward asked weakly

"Yes brother?"

"L-listen! Y-you need t-t-to run! Leave m-me here and g-go, before th-they g-g-get you too!" Edward stated urgently

"NO! No, I won't leave you brother! Not here and not ever!" Alphonse nearly yelled.

"Y-you have to r-run, b-be-before _they_ c-come back..."

"T-they? Who's they brother? What are you talking about?"

"Ple-ease Al. Get out o-of here!"

"NO BROTHER! _We're_ leaving here _together_ "

"Th-there's no p-point in that" Edward said sadly

"Why would you say that brother?" Alphonse asked shocked

"B-because I'm d-dying" Edward said

" **NO** **!** NO, you CAN'T die brother! I won't let you! Just stay with me, and we'll get out of here together!"Alphonse yelled

"Alphonse, please!" Edward pleaded

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DIE BROTHER, YOU JUST CAN'T! WHAT ABOUT WINRY!? WHAT ABOUT PINAKO, OR TEACHER? WHAT ABOUT _ME_?

"Alphonse, I-I'm s-sorry, but t-there's n-nothing I c-can do. I-I'm not going t-to m-make it out of h-here, b-but you can"

" **NO!"** Alphonse screeched

As the brothers continued to argue, Roy took it apon himself to try and tend to Eds wounds. He looked over Ed, trying to spot any injuries that he might not have seen before. It was then that he saw something that just didn't make sense. Roy thought back to the bloody foot prints in the hall way leading into this room. Looking at Eds boots, Roy couldn't spot a single drop of blood. Immediately this brought up a red flag in Roys mind. Roy started to look around the room only to noticing that there wasn't any trace of the bloody foot prints in the room, seemingly diapering at the door way.

"M-Mustang" Ed called out weekly, drawing Roys attention

"Yes Ed?" Roy hesitantly asked

"T-take care of m-my brother, okay? A-and t-thank you, f-for e-everything" Edward said

"Ed... " What Roy was about to say was suddenly cut off when the unthinkable happened

After Ed had uttered off those last few words a yellow- whitish glow, similar to that of a transmutation seemed to be emitting for Edward. Shocked at this, Roy jumped back, yelling out his youngest subordinates name. However, Edward didn't seem to notice, instead he slowly turned his head towards Alphonse. As this happened the glowing seemed to become brighter.

"B-brother" Alphonse asked timidly

"Al..." Edward said now looking directly at Alphonse, "I'm going to be with mom soon"

"Brother, w-what's happening to you?"

At this, Edward started to become translucent, causing Alphonse to become frantic as he desperately tried to hold on to his disappearing brother.

" **Brother**?" **ED**!" Alphonse cried out

lifting a quickly disappearing hand to Alphonse s helmet/head and smiling sadly up at his little brother, Edward quietly whispered out "Good bye, brother" before he seemed to vanish all together in a final flash of light. Alphonse, who had been holding his beloved older brother was left stunned, which quickly turned into desperation as he garbed at the air in which Edward diapered, all while calling out his name as much as his figurative lungs would allow.

Roy, who was still shocked from the previous events, gingerly walked over to the armored boy and crouched down in front of him. Looking down at his chest plat Roys shock only increased. Garbing the fourteen year old by the shoulders and looking to his eyes Roy spook four words...

"Alphonse, the blood's gone"

Looking down at his chest plat Alphonse asked in a dead tone "Is it?"

* * *

 **PK2000; Hey guys, sorry for the depressing and confusing chapter. Also, sorry for not updating in like, forever. To be honest, this chapter wasn't my best work and it probably shows too. Anyway, please let me know what you liked about this chapter, what you didn't like and what I could have done better. This chapter is part one of another chapter which should hopefully be coming out soon but exams are right around the corner so I'm not making any promises. So... that's about it, bye :)**


End file.
